


Attack On Denizen

by hapabap



Category: Homestuck, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 05:45:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapabap/pseuds/hapabap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three walls protect the Alternian Empire from the roving, hungry denizens; the Clay, the Verdant, and the Aqua. Five years ago, the Clay fell, cramping the population behind wall Verdant. Meenah Peixes, heiress to the throne, aims to take back wall Clay and "build a new wall right up to Yaldabaoth's lair, murder the fucker, and take what's [theirs]!"  Many will die. Will they die for nothing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attack On Denizen

"Somewhere beyond the ruined wall Clay there lived a fiery serpent, and underneath that serpent's coils was a treasure, not of gold, but worth all the sacrifice to get there. This fabled treasure was known as the Yaldaboon."

Meenah began with story to remind these fresh faces why they went through three years of grueling training in the first place. A good number of them wanted Wall Clay back, lowbloods who wanted to return to their homelands, and a good number just did not want Wall Verdant to fall, midbloods terrified of losing their territory and highbloods mortified of the prospect of all remaining trolls being squeezed into the tiny confines of Wall Aqua. But some must have still joined for the Yaldaboon and other treasures outside the Empire. The military tried to instill absolute loyalty, but still so many enlisted for their own personal gain or the gains of their caste. At least, that was what Meenah was relying on.

She walked down the line of newly graduated troops that sunny evening, her stride clipped, her long Imperial braids coiled like lassos behind her ears. She was dressed in uniform, tan and harnessed, just like the young recruits. On her back was not the royal dual-trident, the symbol of Imperial power, but a spiked and fiery golden face, styled from an old drawing of the legendary Yaldabaoth. It was too bad she had to change it from the dual trident to differentiate her legion, but alas, ambition required sacrifices.

"I'm sure you've all heard this story since you were wigglers, again and again. You heard it from your hatchmates and you saw it on Imperial placards and it was schoolfed to you from day one. You are likely expecting me to say that it was all a lie, a propaganda created by the Empire to fool you into the army and steal your fealty."

All of the new recruits just stood in salute, their faces masks of stony silence. She didn't like this. She liked her crowds to give her at least some reaction. But she supposed she couldn't expect much from green military like this.

"The Yaldaboon exists. That's no lie. But you'll never know because my ancestor is a cold punk-ass bitch who won't let anyone out to look for it."

There were a few looks of disgust. There. That was what mama liked. Meenah grinned, showing off her rows of sharp, sharp teeth. 

"So yeah, when you joined, she did steal your loyalty with all her lying lies. You joined the army, and you were hoping to leave Wall Verdant? Fuck no, that's not what she planned for you at all."

More disgust, more anger showed on their faces. The few humans in the crowd started turning a strange color. 

"You're starting to get what I'm saying, aren't all of you. The ones who wanted to take back Wall Clay? Go back to your dirt farms and your little smashed and vaporized houses? That was never in the cards at all, just as much of a lie as the search for the Yaldaboon. Why do you think there's so much new land cleared for farms in Verdant? She's not going to expand the territory, oh no. She's going to shrink the population. You don't believe me? I know there's at least one jadeblood here. Ask her what's been happening in the hatch pools. Look at the colors of your grub loaf the next time you eat it. Look at how much _redder_ it's gotten over the past three years."

She took a deep breath and walked past a seadweller who looked ready to sock her in the face. They were getting angry, sure, but some of these soldiers were actually loyal to the current crown and only heard treasonous babble whenever she opened her mouth. It was too bad for them. Treasonous or not, she was still royalty. They would just have to stand down and shut up until she was through.

"I say no more. If you join me, many of you will die, but would you rather go on living like scared little wigglers? Join me in taking back Wall Clay, in taking back our old territory! Join me and build a new wall right up to Yaldabaoth's lair, murder the fucker, and take what's ours! Join the Swarm!"

Where she turned to face them, she stopped in front of a young troll, short with nubby horns and with such an expression of absolute rage that Meenah could not help but be proud of herself. Loyalist or no, at least she had managed to light a fire in _someone's_ belly.


End file.
